


Yours

by ExplodingDick



Series: Destiel BDSM Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Bottom Castiel, Cas has sex with characters other than Dean, Cock Warming, Dirty Talk, Dom Dean, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, M/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Dean, Punishment, Restraints, Sub Castiel, Twink Castiel, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplodingDick/pseuds/ExplodingDick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He's yours to use," Cas heard Dean say to the men. "Just don't let him come and don't put your dick in his ass."</p><p>"I want you to pretend that all the hands on you are mine. They are an extension of me, of my will, of my power over you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Cas has sex with people other than Dean. 
> 
> My Tumblr: [ExplodingDick](http://explodingdick.tumblr.com)

Cas' hole clenched around Dean's dick as he tried desperately to hold back his whimpers. He needed Dean to move, to thrust into him. But he knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

Cas had agreed to be his toy today, his little cockwarmer, although now, he couldn't quite remember why. Why would he subject himself to this torture, to letting Dean's coworkers watch as he writhed on the end of Dean's dick, arms and legs restrained to the cart he was laying on top of?

Dean stood in the v of Cas' legs, nonchalantly giving a presentation. It was as if Cas wasn't even there. As if Dean wasn't buried deep inside his hole, as if Cas wasn't spread out like an offering for him to use, helpless against anything the man might want to do.

At least it sounded like he was finishing up. Through his lust filled gaze Cas heard the man say, "I hope you will consider my proposal." Finally.

The room was littered with scattered applause, half hearted attempts at formality in anticipation of what was to come.

As previously planned, Dean pulled out. Cas had been secretly hoping that Dean would change his mind, would decide to just fuck him. But Dean followed through like always, and Cas' hole was left clenching around nothing, fluttering against the cool air. Cas bit back a frustrated groan.

"He's yours to use," he heard Dean say to the men. "Just don't let him come and don't put your dick in his ass."

Dean turned to Cas. "Are you ready baby?" Cas nodded despite himself. "I'm going to blindfold you like we talked about." The sub nodded again fervently. Dean pulled out a silky strip of cloth from his pocket, covering Cas' eyes and tying it at the back of his head. He leaned into the other man's ear. "I want you to pretend that all the hands on you are mine. They are an extension of me, of my will, of my power over you." Cas whined at the words, at the hot breath ghosting over his ear. He nodded. Now he remembered why he did this. He was Dean's. He belonged to his master and there was nothing in the world that felt as good as pleasing him, as being a good boy for him.

He felt Dean's finger trace over his cheek, gently, before hearing receding footsteps. And then footsteps coming toward him from all over. All around him, men were closing in. He gasped as he felt a finger pinch his nipple, then give it a firm tug. He felt a finger prod at his hole, sinking in without preamble. There were no soft strokes, no gentle ministrations to prepare him. Just crude, rough businessmen who were used to taking what they wanted. Cas tensed.

Then he heard a soft tsk sound from the other side of the room. Dean. He had to remember to think of all these fingers as Dean's. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations these men were giving him. A slap to his ass- Dean spanking him for talking back. A tug at his hair- Dean pulling his head back while fucking him doggy style at a cheap motel. A squeeze to the base of his cock- Dean forbidding him to cum, telling him that submissive little twinks like him didn't need to have dicks- they were just holes for their masters to use.

Cas felt a wet mouth on his left nipple, sharp teeth grazing the other one. Dean, Dean. He felt a thick cock poke at his mouth. He allowed it to enter so that he could taste Dean. Dean began to lick along the seam of his ass, his hand spreading Cas' cheeks wide open. Cas tried to move his restrained legs out further to give Dean easier access.

A second finger pushed into his hole, joining the one that was sliding in and out of him from before. "More, Dean, please," he breathed, and he heard a low chuckle from across the room. His master added a third finger, and then a fourth, spearing in and out of him hard and fast. Dean's cock was fucking his mouth roughly, making him almost choke. His dom's fingers twisted his nipple, the man's mouth latching onto the other and suckling hard.

Dean was everywhere, using him, owning him. Cas was whole. Cas was complete, fully and thoroughly claimed. It was so good, so good. Cas felt the heat pooling low in his stomach, the culmination of all these sensations threatening to explode. Cas threw his head back, writhing and twisting in his restraints. He felt like he was forgetting something. There was something he needed- he needed to do. Dean had told him- Cas let out a scream as Dean's fingers nailed his prostate hard. His come spilled over his stomach and he blacked out.

When he came to, his blindfold was still on. "D-Dean?" He called out, confused and disoriented.

"I'm right here," came his master's voice from his right. Dean's hand touched his arm, grounding and soothing him.

"W-where are we? What's going on?"

"It's okay, baby. Everything's fine. You're safe." Cas exhaled audibly. "Tell me, what's the last thing you remember?"

Cas thought for a moment. "We were in the conference room. Your hands were on me. All over me."

"Good," Dean purred. "And then what?"

"And then..." Cas' eyes widened in recognition. "And then I came."

Dean let out a hum of approval. "And what did we discuss yesterday, Cas?"

Cas' voice was shaky as a pang of realization hit him. He'd disappointed his master. "I wasn't- I wasn't supposed to come like that. I was supposed to tell them when I was close so that you could fuck me."

"Good boy. And why did I ask this of you?" Dean's tone was growing possessive.

Cas was quick to respond. He didn't want to upset his dom any further. "Because my orgasms belong to you, sir. My body belongs to you."

"That's right," Dean's voice was almost a growl. "You're mine. You don't belong to those men."

"Yours," Cas whispered hoping to soothe his dom. "Always yours, Dean."

"That's not enough, Cas. Everyone needs to know that I own you. Dont you agree, Cas?"

Cas nodded frantically. "Yes, master, of course."

Dan chuckled. "Then I'm sure you'll understand why we're here," he said, moving his hands up to Cas' head and pulling the blindfold off him.

Cas blinked against the afternoon light, his eyes focusing on the scene before him. He was in the lobby of the office building, surrounded on all sides by people- employees and clients alike. He looked down at himself. He was still naked and strapped to the cart. Dean must have wheeled it down here.

"Can you guess what's going to happen, Cas?"

"You're going to f-fuck me in front of all these people." Dean nodded, urging him to continue. "To show them I'm yours. Only yours."

"That's right," Dean smirked, walking to the edge of the cart and situating himself between Cas' spread legs. "And just to make it a little more fun, I'm going to give you another task. Because I know how much you love those," he smirked. "Every time I fuck into you, you're going to look right into my eyes and say, 'yours.' You miss one or close your eyes, I stop fucking you then and there. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," Cas breathed, trying to hold back the smile playing on his lips. He was enjoying this more than he should. They both knew that.

Dean lined up his dick and bottomed out. Cas looked up from underneath his lashes. "Yours," he moaned.


End file.
